


The Beautiful Difference

by Jetlagden



Category: After the Dark, The Philosophers (2013)
Genre: AU, But i really needed more jack/andy fics so I wrote one myself, Homophobia, I have not written in ages so excuse my writing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, for merle & suzanne, no philosophy i don't know anything about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indonesia was fantastic, if you asked Andy. The weather was warmer, people were nice, though the street vendors were always trying to get you to buy empty water cans or something equally as useless, but the food was great, as were his philosophy classes. And the people in it. He had made fast friends with at least half of them, and he was sure the other half was still to come. Here, in Indonesia, Andy felt much more free than he did at home. He came from a strict, rich, conservative family, who had told him homosexuality was a sin, as was sleeping with women before marriage. Andy, at home, never went out to a bar or a club, not quite sure what to find in there. Here, he had practically been dragged along to one by Chips and Nelson. He had loosened up, in a way. He found he actually quite liked dancing, going out, drinking even. The hangovers were a little worse. <br/>The thing he liked most, though, was Jack.</p><p>Or, the one where Andy and Jack are a couple, and go out to dinner with his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the dinner part is to come in chapter two. This chapter is some sort of an intro, about how I wanted this scene to go. Maybe I'll add the thought experiment with andy in it later. 
> 
> This was born out of a good two hours of crying over After the Dark and giving Andy a backstory on what's app with my loves Merle and Suzanne.   
> Excuse the writing, I haven't written a fic in at least half a year, if not longer...

Indonesia was fantastic, if you asked Andy. The weather was warmer, people were nice, though the street vendors were always trying to get you to buy empty water cans or something equally as useless, but the food was great, as were his philosophy classes. And the people in it. He had made fast friends with at least half of them, and he was sure the other half was still to come. Well, except maybe Petra, the annoying know it all. Andy couldn’t stand her, especially because he wasn’t used to not being the teacher’s favorite, or having the highest mark in class. Also, Petra kind of hated Andy- he often gave answers just when she wanted to, and Andy.. Well, he felt kind of smug about it. And so, the young man tried his best to take her position, and every time he succeeded- sort of-, he felt a little better. Even if Petra glared at him, which wasn’t that scary actually, since even a three year old wouldn’t be scared by her glares. Safe to say, the feeling was mutual.

Here, in Indonesia, Andy felt much more free than he did at home. He came from a strict, rich, conservative family, who had told him homosexuality was a sin, as was sleeping with women before marriage. Andy, at home, never went out to a bar or a club, not quite sure what to find in there. Here, he had practically been dragged along to one by Chips and Nelson. He had loosened up, in a way. He found he actually quite liked dancing, going out, drinking even. The hangovers were a little worse.

The thing he liked most, though, was Jack. Jack was a gorgeous boy, and Andy just couldn’t stop himself from developing a crush on him. It didn’t really help that they shared a dorm, as it only made things… Awkward, so to say. Three months into the year, one way or another, they had ended up on a date. Four months into the year, they had pushed their beds together, and they lay there, together, every night, curled up into each other. It made Andy happy to know somebody cared for him, somebody like Jack, and he believed this was right, despite what his parents had drilled into him. How could it not be? Andy was happy with Jack, and he believed Jack felt the same way.

 Now, the last day of the year, they were doing thought experiments, the third one in a row. And Petra was choosing who’d get into the bunker based on something that did not see m very philosophical to Andy. Or Logical. But, of course Petra didn’t pick him, for reasons listed above, but with the excuse of his disease not helping. Andy was still convinced it was because she hated him. (Okay, maybe that was unfair. Andy knew it was a stupid idea to let him into the bunker, and while Petra was picking people with “useless” career sets, she really wasn’t so dumb as to let an electrician in who’d turn to bone when she could fix electricity herself too.)

 But when she did let Jack in- for “having a beautiful difference”, whatever that was supposed to mean- Andy barely could hold back a sigh. So he wouldn’t be in the bunker with him again. His boyfriend would hook up with somebody else again. Andy knew it was only a game, but still. He did not like it. He hadn’t liked it either when Jack denied him in because of his mutation, having expected him to fight for Andy’s slot, not to tell him it was “a losing battle.” Looking back down again, he wondered what he was still doing here, since he was being excluded from every experiment. He picked up his pencil, doodling a little bit. He stopped his pencil abruptly though, when Jack interrupted Petra, looking around the classroom.

‘You want somebody who’s not out, to come out right now, just to sleep with you in a thought experiment?’ Georgina pointed out, a slightly confused and unbelieving look on her face. Jack shrugged.

‘Well, we graduate tomorrow,’ he said, leaning over his chair, ‘Now’s a good time to make a move.’ Georgina chuckled, Jack smirked, before he continued: ‘Out of twenty of us, statistically speaking, there has to be at least one other person…’ Andy managed to suppress a blush. He knew very well what Jack was trying to do here, but it was not going to work, he told himself. He had told his boyfriend he wasn’t quite comfortable with telling everybody else about their relationship yet, even if he was comfortable around Jack. Andy knew that here, in Indonesia, he wouldn’t have to deal with or be afraid of judging, strictly conservative family members, shocked friends, people walking in or finding out. Jack kind of wanted for everybody to know, though, but so far, he had respected Andy’s wish to keep it secret.

Up until now. He was looking around the classroom, eyes lingering on Andy a little longer than on the others, making him look away. He was not going to give in. He. Was. Not. Going. To. Just no. When Parker cleared his throat behind them, though, Andy practically shot up from his slouched position. No way in hell he was going to have Jack be all romantic with somebody else. He quickly lifted his hand, heart pounding in his chest. No, Jack was his, and not Parker’s. Not at all. It was only when he saw Chips’ smug expression as Beatrice handed him some money, the other’s either amused, surprised or smirking when he realized what this meant.

Well, crap. Andy quickly lowered his hand, looking down at his table, not daring to look back up again.

‘Seems like you get in anyway,’ he heard Jack say, about as smug as Chips’ expression had been, or even more so. Andy looked up to meet Jack’s grin, and couldn’t help but grin back. He did not want to think about tomorrow, though, when they would have to part, since they both were going to different universities in England. For now, he could enjoy it, and Jack, while it lasted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was shit. Anyway. If you see any mistakes, please tell me and I'l lfix them. Second chapter will come, eventually.


End file.
